


Ukuzizwa

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Ukuzizwa

Ngosuku olulandelayo, uBrienne wayekhona lapho uJaime engena. Ubuso bakhe babubukeka sengathi bubunjiwe ngamatshe. Ungene endandatho, unganaki wonke umuntu ngaphandle kwakhe, wamshaya ngengalo.

“Woza nami ntokazi yami,” kusho yena.

"USer-mina ngiphakathi kwe-

"Brienne!" wahlwitha, futhi ukucindezela kwezwi lakhe kwamenza wabanda. "Kuzofanele uqeqeshe ngokuhamba kwesikhathi. Ngoba manje kumele uze nami."

Wafunda inkulumo yakhe umzuzwana owodwa ngaphambi kokuvuma. Wamnika isikhathi esanele sokuhlanza imishini yakhe yokuziqeqesha wabe esemholela emakamelweni abo. Wazixosha lezo zinceku wavula iminyango, wabe esephendukela kuBrienne wasondela kakhulu kuye.

Ethukile, waqina esifubeni sakhe. "Ser Jaime, angicabangi ukuthi kufanele sibe yiseduzane ukuze sikhulume."

Wamtshela ukuthi akhulume kahle. "Ngilaleleni, asinasikhathi esiningi. Ubaba wami usanda kusuka emakamelweni weNkosi uRobert. Inikeze inkosi ukuthi isayine umthetho obizwa ngokuthi yindlalifa yakhe ngaphambi kwabafowabo."

UBrienne wakhala ngokuthi wethukile, kepha uJaime waqinisa ukubambelela engalweni yakhe waqhubeka.

"Usezokwethula lo mthetho eMkhandlwini Omncane. Usevele waqinisekisa ukuthi lesi sinyathelo sinokwesekwa okwenele - kodwa ulindele ukuthi uStannis alwe impi. Uma uMkhandlu Omncane usuvumile umthetho we-Implement, bazokuthwesa umqhele asikho isikhathi: kufanele uphume edolobheni. Ngikwazi ukukukhipha, ngikunikeze imali eyanele yokuya eDolobheni lamahhala. Ngemuva kwalokho ... uma ngikwazi, ngizokusiza, kepha ngiyangabaza ubaba uzokuthatha ngomusa lokhu kukhashelwa. "

"Le yinhlanganisela ebanzi - INkosi uRobert ilazi igama lami, kungani kufanele ingibize njengendlalifa yayo?" UBrienne ukhiphe ingalo yakhe ezandleni zakhe futhi wasuka kuye. Umzimba wakhe wazinza esimweni sokuzivikela, kwaba sengathi ukulungele ukuba azame futhi umsuse ngenkani emakamelweni abo. UJaime wagaqa umhlathi wakhe futhi alwa nesifiso sokwenza lokho.

"Brienne, uvuvukele futhi unomkhuhlane, kungenzeka angahlali ubusuku. Ubaba walinda waze wasayina igama lakhe."

"Kodwa uMkhandlu omncane ukholelwa ukuthi kufanele ngibuse? Ukuthi kungumsebenzi wami ukubusa?"

Wadonsa umoya wathi, "Bekufanele ngabe ngikukhumbule ukuzinikela kwakho emsebenzini. Brienne-awukwazi ukwamukela umqhele, ngeke bakunikeze amandla okubusa futhi kube yingozi."

Amehlo akhe akhanya kuye, egcwele umlilo. Wayengesabi ingozi, angakwazi ukuzivikela. Ubelokhu efuna ukuba yi-knight ukuze avikele lawo angakwazi ukuzivikela. Ubaba wakhe wayemfundise ukuthi uma eke waba sesimweni sokuvikela ukuphepha kanye nenjabulo yabanye abantu, kufanele akwenze lokho kungakhathalekile ukuthi angacelwa ukuba enzeni. Ubengakaze afune ukuphathwa umqhele, akakaze akucabange ukuthi kungenzeka, kanti-ke uma ebekwe esikhundleni esinamandla kangaka… uma kusukela esihlalweni sobukhosi se-Iron wayengakhonza abantu baseWestros…

Wazixhawula. Kwakungenangqondo. Uma enikezwe umqhele, uma uMkhandlu omncane wamethemba ngokwanele ukuba abuse, wayezophoqeleka ukuthi amukele, enze konke okusemandleni akhe ubukhosi kanye nabo bonke abantu abakuwo. NgoMkhandlu ofanele, ngesandla sokudla, ukulimala okuningi eMbusweni oSikhombisa kungahle kuphole futhi amaphutha amaningi alungiswe…

Kepha abasoze bambeka esihlalweni sobukhosi. Babezokwazi?

"Singaphikisana ngakho endleleni." UJaime wayesethuthele esifubeni sakhe ukuqala ukupakisha izingubo ezithile zokuphunyuka kwakhe. "Shesha, butha lokho ongeke ukwazi ukushiya ngaphandle kwakho. Singaba namahora ambalwa kuphela, mhlawumbe singekho leso sikhathi."

"Angicabangi ukuthi uMkhandlu Omncane uzongena ngomnyango unginike umqhele--"

Noma esakhuluma, umsindo wokungqongqoza osindayo uqhamuka eminyango ebiyelwe. Kwakuyinduna yonogada, esebenza ngaphansi kokuqondisa koMkhandlu Omncane. Wayalelwa ukuba aphelezele iLady Lannister emagumbini oMkhandlu.

UJaime uthize, wabe esephendukela kuye ephethe ipakethe eligcwele ligcwele izingubo. Wayiphonsa ezandleni zakhe.

"Sisengahamba," kusho yena. Kwakunenothi ezwini lakhe elalizwakala sengathi liyancenga. UBrienne wamgqolozela, okwesikhashana ethuswe ukukhathazeka kwakhe okubonakalayo ngaye. Ngemuva kwalokho wakala amahlombe akhe. Ubengakaze wehlise i-oda futhi ngeke aqale manje. UJaime ubebonakala sengathi unomuzwa wokuthi ulahlekile, namahlombe akhe ehla lapho ephenduka ekhipha umnyango.

"Hola indlela, kaputeni," kusho uGold Cloak olindile. Wamnika umnsalo omncane futhi, ngokungamnaki ngokuphelele uJaime, wamholela ekuphepheni kwamagumbi abo.


End file.
